Not Good Enough
by HJS-NS-23
Summary: Haley sits at her computer and wonders if she's good enough...


Just a one shot that I thought of since I was bored. Please leave your thoughts. I'm sorry to say These Bonds We Make Now is on hiatus...I just can't find the inspiration.

* * *

Have you ever just sat at your computer and wondered if anyone actually cared about you? Haley was doing that today. She jhad just gotten into another fight with her parents. _It was a stupid fight_ she thought to herself but her stubbornness wouldn't let her back down.

Haley was in her third year of college and studying to become an English teacher. She desperately wanted to become a writer, but her thoughts drifted to what her mother said a few weeks earlier.

"You shouldn't drop an education minor. Why would you want to be a writer? You're not good enough. Plus the likelihood of you actually becoming a writer is very slim to none."

Haley was devastated. Today she had been sitting at her computer typing for 5 hours, instead of reading the Adventure Of Huck Finn by Mark Twain. She was actually going against her mother's wishes for once and trying to write a book. The book was about a young girl who was spunky and stubborn that fell in love. Haley always dreamed of falling in love. _True love is for fairy tales_ she sadly thought to herself. She let her dreams and hopes take her into the story she was currently writing.

The story was about a guy was named Nathan Scott, who in reality did exist, just didn't know was alive. She sat next to him in two of her English classes and had a humongous crush on him. She casually tried flirting with him but he never asked her out.

_Maybe I'm just not good enough_ she thought her mothers words ringing in her ears.

In her story he did notice her and they were happy.

"Hi" Nathan said as I sat next to him.

"Hey" I replied trying to keep my cool.

"How's my favorite girl" he asked me as I felt a blush form on my face.

"I'm better" I replied smiling as he made me feel good about myself.

"So we're still on for tonight?" Nathan asked her smirking.

"Defiantly" I answered wishing that classes would be over with.

Just as he was about to lean over and kiss her the ringing of her cell phone knocked her back to reality.

"Hey you wanna go grab some food?" Her best friend Brooke Davis asked.

"Sure I'll grab my jacket and meet you in the hall in 5 minutes" Haley said grabbing her id, phone and coat.

Meeting the bubbly brunette in the hallway all Haley could think about was going back to writing her story. They met their friends Lucas and Peyton at the café and ordered their food. Peyton and Lucas had met the two brunettes after their science class.

Haley was lost in thoughts about everything that was happening in her life lately. Nathan Scott barely knew she existed, she sensed herself distancing from her friends and felt like her mom didn't care about her. After eating a burger and fries she made up an excuse that she had to read and walked back to her dorm. On the way back she called her mother to tell her she didn't know what time she was coming home this weekend. She had only been back at school for two weeks, but was already missing her sister Taylor. She flipped open her cell phone and dialed home. Her mother answered.

"Hey can I talk to Taylor?" She asked walking outside where the wind was freezing.

"Sure hang on," her mother told her calling her sister's name.

"Oh so I don't know what time I'm coming home this weekend," Haley said to her mom pulling her hood up.

"You're coming home already?" Her mom asked in a voice of surprise.

"Yea unless you don't want me to," Haley said her voice full of insecurities.

"No it's fine" her mom replied full of annoyance.

"No if you don't want me to come home I wont" She replies angry.

Finally her sister gets on the phone and she can barely remember why she called.

"So do we have any plans this weekend?" She asks trying to mask the pain in her voice. Usually her sister would make plans for them when she came home. Her sister was her best friend.

"Nope" her sister said paying more attention to a tv show.

"Okay we'll I'm not sure I'm coming home since mom doesn't really want to see me" Haley tells her trying not to cry.

"Get over it Hales" Taylor says rolling her eyes on the other line.

"Look I gotta go I'll talk to you later. Bye sis" Haley says quickly hanging up.

Making it back to her dorm room she grabs the book she is suppose to have read by Friday and can't seem to concentrate.

_Grrr_ she thought getting out of the bed and making it to her computer.

She goes on her computer and back into her story life, where in the first time for awhile she's happy

_I may not be happy in my life but at least I have my story,_ she thought with a smile while writing how Nathan Scott and her get together.


End file.
